


Friends forever

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [17]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: It's Raquel's birthday. Sergio violates a family tradition and gets in trouble with the little member of the family. Raquel could be presented a world of diamonds, but would mean nothing in front of her child and Sergio re-bonding :D :D
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	Friends forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I hope you haven't forgotten this series :D :D 
> 
> I know it has been a while since I posted here, I was trying to find fun ideas to post. :D :D :D. Finally, I m back. I hope you read it and enjoy as much I do writing it :D. thank you so so much!!

“Happy birthday, Mi amor!”, he whispered softly kissing her tender earlobes. She squirmed in his embrace letting a sleepy moan and a soft yawn. He only chuckled at how adorable and tiny she is for a 40 year old woman. “Hey lazy one, Wake up!”

“Ser-gio, my body won’t listen to me after you made me come four times.”, she complained tiredly into his chest. Even with her eyes closed, she knew he was grinning proudly, but she was too tired to deal with him. They made love until it was midnight and his birthday wish 'happened' to coincide with the her third orgasm, after which he presented her with a wild fourth one. The Professor's flawless plan.

"Best birthday gift ever?", he suggested a less wimpy description of their night.

"Yes, that too!", she murmured shyly. "Thank you for the best birthday gift ever, my love! Now let me sleep", she hugged him tight.

"Until next year, when I will find an even better one !", he hinted. 

"You mean you will make me come five times ?", she asked.

"How about a dozen times.!", he suggested in a devilish tone.

"So, I would spend the rest of the day asleep in bed ? How nice of you!", she said sarcastically. 

  
"WAKE UP!", a little voice screamed and banged the door, until Sergio ran to open it. "HEY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ?", she scolded with her hands on her waist wondering why the adults won't attend the door after the first knock.

"Sorry, we were sleeping!", Sergio apologised intimidated by the little Murillo. 

"MAMMAA!", the girl ignored the grumbling man's lame excuses and ran to the birthday woman. "WAKE UP!", she squealed shaking her sleepy mother. 

"Paula, mi vida. It's too early for Mamma to wake up.", Raquel said with shut eyes. 

"It's no point, Paula. I already tried.", Sergio yawned and lazily joined them in bed. 

"What do you mean you already tried ?", Paula frowned. "You did not wish her already, did you ?", she asked in a warning tone.

"Umm..", Sergio was too scared to admit the truth. Uh-Oh, Raquel thought and woke up instantly. Every year on Raquel's birthday, Paula wakes up early and kisses her mother, makes her a card and wants to be first one to wish her. A couple of years ago, Marivi had wished Raquel first thing in the morning, which made Paula very mad that she did not speak to her Abuela for an entire day. 

"Paula, mi vida. Thank you so much.", Raquel kissed her child partly to distract her, but the girl did not give up. "Well ?", the little one demanded the truth. 

"Paula, umm.. Yes, I wished your mother.", Sergio confessed regretfully. Raquel was terrified of her child's reaction. And, just as expected, Paula threw her card down on the floor and ran to her bedroom with a loud cry. Sergio swallowed the lump in this throat and guiltily looked at his beloved for help.

"Mi Amor, look at me.", Raquel held his face and caressed his cheek. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I will go deal with her. She might be in a bad mood, but she will forget it. That's the best quality in children. They forgive and forget."

  
"She is going to hate me, Raquel.", Sergio mumbled sadly.

"This happened with my mother too. Paula was angry for a day, but look at them now, they are practically inseparable.", Raquel shared a similar memory, but Sergio looked deeply upset. "My love, she won't hate you. I promise."

  
Sergio faintly nodded. "Okay, go check on her. I will make breakfast."

"How about you wait for her ? And, you both can cook together !", Raquel suggested.

"Do you think she would be willing to ?", he asked doubtfully.

"Maybe. Let me try and check her mood.", Raquel was on her feet marching towards Paula's room. She knocked it a couple of times and received no response. Paula, an obedient child even when in a bad mood, kept the door unlocked as instructed to her by the adults. in the house. "Mi Amor, can I come in ?"

"No.", said a sad voice from the other side. 

"Please ? It would make me very happy to kiss my baby on my birthday.", Raquel used her best childish voice to communicate with the little one.

  
"Okayyy..", the voice reluctantly agreed.

Raquel ran excited to take her baby into her arms and kiss her a countless times. "You are my best gift!", she said with the tightest hug almost crushing the miniature Murillo. 

"I am ?", the little girl asked.

  
"Of course you are. I was so sad and lonely before you were born. But, the moment you arrived in that beautiful basket, I was a million times happy!", Raquel said confidently. Until this day, Paula thinks Angels from heaven dropped her outside Raquel's house in a cute pink basket, because Raquel did not have anyone to play with. 

"You were, before. How about now ? You have Sergio."

"Cariño, Sergio is there for all of us. He is our family. Don't you like him ?"

"I do. But, I am angry at him now. I don't want to be friends with him.", Paula murmured. Up until now, they shared a really beautiful bond. It's true they are not connected by birth, but Sergio, a stranger, became Paula's friend and now her parental figure. She runs to him after school to talk about her friends, practices English with him, lifts her hands at him anytime she wants to be carried and many other sweet dependencies that are heart-warming to watch. Many times, she even called him Papa unconsciously, but did not bother correcting herself. Raquel was least bothered by her broken friendship, as this was the same reaction with her Abuela years ago. She enacted a fully blown relationship breakup, turned her face at her grandmother for a whole twenty four hours and not any longer. However, Sergio is far too sensitive to handle this dramatic child, and hence, it was Raquel's duty to help him get through with it. 

  
"I respect your decision, sweetheart.", Raquel smiled kissing her child. On her birthday, the two most important people in her life were not in speaking terms. She sighed, but wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. "Why don't you go make breakfast ?"

Paula eyes widened and she was on her feet dragging her mother out of bed. The little girl enthusiastically ran across the hallway to the kitchen, but froze when she found Sergio in his apron. 

"Umm. Paula. Can we cook breakfast, together ?", Sergio asked hesitantly exchanging nervous looks between Paula and Raquel. 

Before Paula could answer Marivi joined the family with a happy smile. "Paula have you wished your mother, yet ?", she asked seeking permission to wish her own daughter. Paula stared at the elderly woman with a disappointed cry and ran to hug her. "Mi Vida, is everything okay ?", Marivi asked shocked by little Paula's body pressed against her. 

"I did.", she muttered in her grandmother's skirt. "But, He did it before me.", Paula accused pointing at Sergio. 

"Ah, that's a problem. Don't worry, mi amor. He will learn from next time.", Marivi caressed her sad droopy cheeks and kissed it numerous times, but the child was still very pissed. 

Sergio lowered his eyes in guilt and was quickly attended by Raquel to help him handle the misery he has been pushed into. "It's okay. She will be fine. She is always this possessive on my birthdays.", she muttered in his ears pressing soft kisses on his broad shoulders, until they were interrupted by Paula again. The little one tightly grabbed her mother's hand stared at Sergio furiously, " _I_ will cook for _my_ mother. I don't want to cook with you or be friends with you ... forever.", she gritted.

"PAULA", Raquel scolded her behaviour especially because Sergio is too sensitive to handle her rude words.

"It's really okay, Raquel. Please, let her cook. Umm..", he stopped Raquel from upsetting Paula more and left the kitchen with a toast and a coffee. He knew he was being followed by someone as he left. He guessed it was Raquel, but it was her mother. 

"Mi Hijo.", she looked at him warmly. "Don't worry. She is just a child throwing random tantrums. It happens. You will get used to it. "

"She hates me.", he complained sadly with tears forming in his eyes. 

Marivi dragged him to her room to speak privately while Raquel helped Paula cook breakfast. "Sergio, look, kids don't know how to hate."

"She said she doesn't want to be friends with me..", he sighed wiping a tear. " _Forever_ ", he highlighted. 

"Well, 20 years ago, Raquel said the same thing to me, because I rejected one of her boyfriends and embarrassed her.", Marivi scoffed at her daughter's lack of ability to hold on to her words longer than two days. "Today, she is the first one to kiss me every morning and every night." Sergio nodded taking her advice as a tip for good parenting. "Paula threw a tantrum at a person who she considers as a reliable family member. She never did it with that man, Alberto, her father. She likes you Sergio, loves you and feels free around you.."

"I wish she only expressed love.", he mumbled. "But, I get your point."

"Wait till she becomes a painful teenager and resents you both!", Marivi smiled devilishly.

"I fully believe in your daughter to handle it!", Sergio chuckled only intending to take the fun family stuff on himself and allow Raquel to deal with the hard parts.

The talk with Marivi was much needed and as always her wise words were exactly what he needed to hear. He thanked her for uttering the right thing at the right time. The woman got tired of dealing with his personal battles and excused herself to walk on the beach. For lunch, Sergio had planned to cook all Raquel's favourite Paella. But, now, he was more scared to ask Paula's approval for the same. Later on, he wanted to take Paula and Raquel to an adventure sports park that had kids friendly activities too. Though such activities were not particularly enjoyable for him, the wild happiness on the faces of the girls, made it worth millions. After the tiring fun, he wanted to come home, pick Marivi up and head to dinner and a nice ice cream parlour. First and foremost, he was not going to lift a finger without speaking to the little girl, who unfriended him for just wishing her mother before her. 

The kitchen smelled of really nice cheese omelette which he was not blessed to relish. He walked with an optimistic energy partially due to Raquel's presence. 

"Hola, Mi amor.", she smiled warmly at him. Paula looked up and ignored him, which made him more nervous. 

"There is a cheese omelette for you, if you like.", the girl said keeping her eyes on the her plate. Sergio swallowed, but thanked her for the gesture. 

  
Raquel who noticed his anxiety caressed his back to help him calm down. "See, she remembered to reserve an omelette for you.", she whispered.

"I am sure you insisted.", he mumbled sadly. 

"I did, but she agreed, with no protest.", she sparkled energetically, but it did not work the magic, it does, usually on him.

He nodded slowly, ate his breakfast and hesitantly cleared his throat for some attention. "Umm, Paula. I would like to discuss something with you. The plan for today."

The little girl looked up with a blank look instantly building fear in his mind. He listed the schedule for the day taking Raquel's hands for support. Thankfully, Paula did not interrupt him or throw another tantrum. She nodded approving his plan, bent closer to him and stared, "I will be sitting next to my mother, the whole time."

  
He swallowed and nodded making Raquel chuckle softly. "It should be fine."

"It was not a question.", Paula reminded him coldly, but was reprimanded by her mother ."Sorry.", she replied not very sorry about her tone. 

Sergio began the Paella preparation, while Paula joined Marivi and her nurse in the beach, but not without staring at Sergio. Leaving the couple alone at home, Sergio began chopping vegetables and chicken for their lunch. 

"Sergio!", he heard Raquel yell from their bedroom. Contemplating what could possibly cause her to use her high pitch voice at this peaceful hour. 

"Umm, Is everything okay ?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Everything is fine!", she answered not looking at him though. Her eyes wandered around the room as if she were searching for something.

"What are you looking for ?", Sergio asked curious to help her. 

"Umm.. My birthday dress.", she answered absent-mindedly still searching the room.

"Let me check the cupboard.", he remembered that it was a sky blue dress with white and yellow flowers. They bought it on their previous shopping trip and she told him, with bright childish eyes, that it could be her birthday dinner dress. He shuffled the contents of their wardrobe, but couldn't find the bag. 

"Oh! I found it!", she answered squeakily. He turned around satisfied that she got what she wanted, but turns out he was the one getting what he wanted. There she was, fully naked, her nightgown on the floor, her hair covering her shoulders, her naughty eyes provoking him, her hands covering her lady parts, while her round breasts made him hungry. 

"Raquel.. what .. what.. what are you..?", he stammered while his eyes scanned every inch of her. 

"Oh, this is my 'birthday' dress. This is what I was wearing when I was born.", she answered innocently.

"I .. I am not complaining. Isn't it broad daylight ?", he reminded her politely.

  
"Like we haven't made love at daylight.", she scoffed mocking him. 

He walked closer to her, forced himself to stop looking at her breasts and looked into her eyes instead. Her pretentiously innocent and naughty eyes was good enough to harden his member. 

"So what do you think ?", she scanned herself. "The color ? shape ? Wrinkly ? Neat ? Tanned ?", she asked naively touching her own bare skin and was soon shut by his starving lips. "Oh! Someone is eager.", she mocked his rush. 

He moaned, locked on their room and carried her to their bed. Her laugh only made him want her more. He carefully put her on the bed, gently pressed kisses randomly and whispered seductively, "I love your dress.. Front and back.". His serious manly voice instantly made her drip between her legs with an shy gasp. Frustrated by the lack of more hands, he released himself from all the fabric while fumbling with her breasts. His hands travelled all over except her delicates. They kissed deeply and passionately allowing their lips to battle and wordlessly declare their love. He gave her no time to recover from the long breath-taking kiss, as he sucked her left hardened nipple and played with the free one. Her back arched in rising pleasure causing her breasts to push against his face, which he thoroughly enjoyed. He made the other breast equally sloppy running his tongue around her nipples. He gently bit it, sucked and pulled to mix pain with the pleasure. Shooting glances at her face to check if she was expressing any discomfort, he continued while she gripped the sheets completely offering herself to him. "You are splendid, Raquel.", he muttered hungrily pressing kisses in her armpits, neck and ear lobes. She dragged his face back to her breasts needing more attention to which he gladly obliged. The sting of pleasure travelled down between her legs wetting the sheets with her juices. He planted kisses while travelling down to check her delicates. Her soaking wet feminity opened widely to him anticipating his presence shortly. He grinned admiring her eager attraction towards him. "Sergio, stop enjoying this.", she scolded with her eyes closed rightly predicting his proud smile at her embarrassingly wet self. Two of his fingers slid down her tunnel at ease with a soft moan exiting her lips. He greedily stretched her limits by adding a third finger slowly, analysing her reaction to the addition. She moaned loudly with a 'oh fuck' arching her back and spreading her legs as wide as she could. He embraced her soft walls hugging his thick fingers. When tension built within her awaiting a release, he decided to make her wait longer. "What the fuck ?", she opened her eyes in shock when she no longer felt him. 

"Patience, my love.", he answered calmly.

"Sergio, I swear to god..", she began to scold him gritting her teeth, but soon shifted to a sensitive 'Oh', when he entered her with his hard member. With slow thrusts, he admired her body respond to his consensual entry. She wrapped her legs around his waist, begged for more with her eyes and that made him go faster. Her moans got louder, her body shivered and his thrusts got faster and faster. He used his finger to stimulate her clit. "Ser-gio, I don-t, thi-nk I ca-n h-ol-d it any loooooooo-nger.", she admitted weakly. 

"Me too.", he confessed vigorously massages her clit causing her body to tremble exhibiting the building orgasm. "Together ?"

"Yes", they both groaned as their juices blended at once. He crashed on her not realising how tiny she was under him. She held him tightly and caressed his sweaty body while she caught her breathe. When he started to own his senses, he shifted to her side and held her until she recovered. "oh god. that was..", she chuckled lacking energy. "I mean, I need a shower."

He laughed agreeing that they do, "You make everything amazing, Mi Amor. Happy birthday!", he whispered in her ears, planting gentle kisses and thanking her for simply existing. 

"Sergio, I am really sorry about Paula.", she said apologetically sitting against their headboard. 

  
He joined her. "Don't. Marivi helped me understand it. She is a Murillo, I get it.", he joked earning a slap from her. 

"But, seriously, she can be a bit possessive on my birthdays."

"A bit ?", he exclaimed. "Raquel, the kid stares me like I am some criminal.", he joked. 

"Need I remind you that you _are_ a criminal ?", she cleared her throat bringing her best Inspector look, but only earned a tight kiss from him. "She never threw a tantrum at Alberto. I guess, he was very strict and she knew she would be trouble. Maybe she feels less scared around you. I don't know if sounds like a compliment to you. But, Sergio, I promise you, I would never let her be disrespectful towards you."

"Raquel, shh...", he tried to calm her down. "I know that. She is a well raised child. I know she respects everyone around her, including me. I was just... because I love her... it hurt when she said she doesn't want to me friends with me.", he explained that the tantrum never bothered him.

"Ugh! Dramatic girl. She, once, said, she doesn't want me in her life. That lasted only for three hours, until she got the next scratch on her knee and she wanted Mamma to kiss it! She will be your friend soon, you will see.", she kissed his hurt face.

  
They took quick showers and enjoyed the hot lunch. Paula sat next to her mother, asked Marivi to sit on the other side and stared devilishly at Sergio who sat next to the nurse. They adventure park had fun activities - kids zip lining, rock climbing, shooting ranges. Raquel went to each of them twice and thoroughly enjoyed while Sergio prayed for their wellness. He was never a fan of the adrenaline rush unnecessarily imposed on him. A heist is fun adrenaline, but not such activities. None of the girls cared about his opinion, so he sat taking care of their bags. Paula ran to him every time she needed hydration forgetting the fact that she was mad at him. Raquel shot a _'See I told you look_ ' when she noticed the two bond again. When they finally ran out of activities, Paula nudged her mother for an ice cream. 

"Paula, you won't eat dinner if you have the ice cream.", Raquel scolded the child.  
  
"But, it's your birthday!", the child complained with her arms hugging herself.

"So, I should eat ice cream not you!", Raquel arrived at a logical conclusion upsetting the kid. Paula immediately turned to Sergio for help, but Raquel stopped her and used this as a teaching moment, "I thought he is not your friend anymore ? So, he can't help you."

Paula pouted and furrowed. "I said, I can't be friends with him. He can still be friends with me!"

"That's not how it works with relationship, Paula. Both have to be in it for it to work.", Raquel argued. 

Paula frowned more and finally gave up. "Sergio, I promise to be your friend _forever_ , Would you promise something back ?". Sergio nodded. "You must promise that you will wait till I wish my mom on her birthday !"

  
Sergio nodded sweetly surrendering to the little one. "Deal. I promise"

"Great. So, we can be friends again ?", she asked waving her hands at him to pick her up. 

He carried her in his arms and she settled on his waist. "We are always best friends.", he answered with a small kiss on her cheeks. "Now, you both need a shower, because you stink.", he said with a foul face.

"Not before I get my ice cream.", Paula demanded. 

"Paula..", Raquel began to lecture, but Paula pouted at him. "Sergio, please...", the little one pleaded with big eyes. She, got a scoop of ice-cream and managed to drip it all over her dress pissing off her mother. But, thanks to Sergio she was safe. Paula naughtily smiled at her mother that she was untouchable as long as Sergio was on her side. Normally it would make Raquel more angry, but it only warmed her heart to tears to see them bond. 

  
For dinner, they went to a very fancy Italian restaurant. Raquel looked magnificent in her blue dress; Sergio matched in a dark blue shirt and gifted her beautiful bracelet. Paula let him sit next to her mother during dinner in exchange for extra ice-cream, of course. Raquel was playfully offended that her daughter would trade her for a scoop her ice cream. But, couldn't care less given the overshadowing father-daughter bond that the love her life built with her child. "Thank you.", she whispered in his ears. He frowned wondering if she was thanking him for dinner, but soon understood the depth of her words. He kissed her and muttered, "Thank you."

Paula losing patience over the lack of attention, "Can we do this over thanksgiving and focus on getting my Gelato now ?"

Raquel, Sergio and Marivi opened their mouths wide at the sassy child and did not dare to dream about her teenage days. Their perfect day ended with a Gelato ice cream cake with a _"Happy Birthday, our vida"_ , written on it. Sergio distanced himself to admire and mentally capture the mess the three Murillo women created while they fought for their share of cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, no one goes near Raquel on her birthday :D :D :D Lesson learnt, Paula!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it. Comments and kudos would be highly appreciated . Thank you so so much for the encouragement !


End file.
